sonic_vortexfandomcom-20200215-history
Warverse
Overview Warverse is an Alternate Universe (AU) about Sonic The Hedgehog. In the Warverse timeline, Mobians, Chaos Emeralds, superpowers, etc all exist in our world. Having always existed, resulting in drastically changing history. The Warverse story starts in 1914, in the build-up of the First World War and ends in 1989 with the conclusion of the Third World War. History Alongside humanity, a new species emerged. One that humans would grow to fear. Mobians. Their precise origins are unknown, though there are plenty of theories, however, what is known is that they make up approximately 1/3 of the planet's population. For years they worked as Slaves and Serfs for humanity. Though a handful of people did welcome them, such as the Cossacks of the Caucasus, they were downtrodden upon. Until someday in the early 17th century, in what came to be known as 'The Awakening', some began to exhibit extraordinary powers. Super speed, strength, and various other powers. With this they overthrew their human overlords, launching massive attacks against them in what became known as the 'Mobians Rebellions. Rather than a single continuous rebellion, this period of strike involved several major consecutive revolts across much of Eurasia. Despite the best efforts of humanity's military, the Mobian's newfound powers made them brutally efficient in fighting the forces of man. But then fate turned to humanity's favour. The Industrial Revolution. This technological boost gave humanity the edge it needed. It soon became a stalemate, until French forces, led by their new emperor Napoleon I, launched attacks against the Mobians...though the Mobians were routed...he kept going...attacking the Holy Roman Empire, Spain, The Netherlands. The British Empire, a bastion of defiance against Napoleon, gave the Mobians a deal. Full citizenship and the abolition of Mobian Slavery in exchange for their help with Napoleon. The Mobian King Jules agreed. In 1813, following a disastrous invasion of Russia, Napoleon was routed by joint Russian, Prussian, Mobian and British forces. By 1816, Napoleon was defeated and executed. From that day onwards, Europe has been at peace. No major conflicts have occurred since Napoleon, all seemed to be going well. Until a fateful day, on the 28th June 1914. 1914-1925 ''Only the Dead have seen the end of War - George Santayana, 1922'' Powder Keg of Europe Europe has been at peace. Not since the time of Napoleon have any major conflicts arisen in Europe. But Mobians within the borders of Europe were calling for freedom. Worst was within the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Though they freed many Mobians, giving them some small Balkan territory north of Serbia, those within their borders wanted independence. An opportunity came on the 28th of June 1914. The heir to the Austro-Hungarian Throne, Archduke Ferdinand, was due to visit Sarajevo. This was the chance to strike at their enemy. Joint Mobian and Serbian nationalists launched an assassination attempt on the prince. One of the assassins threw a bomb, at him but it only took out the driver. Vulnerable, another assassin, named Gavrilo Princip, fired the shot that killed the Archduke. Going right through his head, killing him instantly. Princip would never stand trial. He was shot by Austrian police before he could escape or be arrested. Serbian and Mobian nationalists then staged a revolution throughout the southern territories of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. The military was mobilised to crush this uprising, a month later Serbian and Mobian governments were caught smuggling weapons to the revolutionaries. The Austrians used this as a justification for war with these two nations. Who called in Russia to help, Austria then called in their powerful empire Germany, Russia subsequently called in France, In order to attack France, they went through Belgium (against the wishes of the Belgian Government) who called in Britain. Thus the Great War had begun. The War To End All Wars. Important Countries Entente Nations = Britain = The British Empire had expanded across the world, it quickly became the Empire where the Sun never set. It had, however, put a lot of money into its navy. Seeing it as a strong defence against foreign invaders. The Empire is known for it's less than ethical treatment of the locals in its colonies. But so far only the US has managed to break away. As such its relationship with Mobians is a curious one. Following the defeat of Napoleon, as promised, Britain granted Citizenship to All Mobians who fought for them. While this may sound good citizenship didn't mean equal rights. They were marginalised, discriminated against and even attacked. But they were citizens. When the Archduke was killed, Britain initially was neutral in the conflict. Seeing no reason to get involved. Surely the French had learnt from the Franco-Prussian War? But then German Forces illegally marched through Belgium, an ally of Britain, who subsequently declared war on the German Empire. Britain would be the first to develop Landships and use them effectively, they sent soldiers from all around the world hoping to stop German Dominance over the continent. But at home things are changing, nonviolence Suffragette protests were rampant. The British government tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't until women got the vote. In 1922, The British Government decided that it would be best if they gave it to them. While this pleased the Suffragettes, Mobians were in an uproar. They demanded the vote too! Britain now faced a political crisis not seen since 1848. Abroad, the War was taking more than they got out, and with the defeat of Russia in 1917, German forces were pushing hard. Many called for peace. But no one wanted to actually DO it. They had given up so much, to simply end it would be disastrous. At home, Mobians demanded the vote and equal rights! But the government couldn't simply give it to them, the more Conservative elements of their government were barely willing to let Women vote. But now Mobians? Ridiculous! = France = France was facing a better political situation, its people were going to fight to the end. They wouldn't have a repeat of 1871. They promised they'd fight to defend Russia and her allies, so they would. But with Russia gone, this was replaced by patriotism. No matter what they were going to kill the Hun. No matter what, after all, they were facing the brunt of the war. It too had expanded into Africa, even Asia, hoping to overtake its rivals. Following Napoleon and their defeat in the Franco-Prussian war of 1871, France had been facing the repercussions of these wars. Retraction of many of its reforms and reparations. Its army couldn't be too big either, however, this would be vital for when the Germans attacked. They were able to effectively defend themselves somewhat. But now the frontlines are forever frozen in the French countryside. Never to move. Again....for now. = Russia = This was a large nation, second only to the British Empire. It had everything you'd need for an empire: vast territory, massive deposits natural resources, a huge population and great industrial potential. But this was all it had. It was a poor country, decades behind the rest of the world, with poor infrastructure, faith had been lost in the Czar and the whole country sat on the brink of Revolution. Following a massive defeat during the Russo-Japanese war of 1905, Russia had been completely humiliated, when the War broke out many in the Russian High Command hoped this would be their chance to prove themselves. In 1916, things were looking up for Russia. People were united against the Central Powers, and their military power was returning with the success of the Brusilov Offensive. But poor military actions lead to this attacks' failure. Many attributed this to the Czar, who had taken command of the army, people wanted change and out of this war. Then, in February 1917 Revolution came to Russia. Russian troops stormed the palace and demanded the Czar's abdication. Which he did. Czar Nicholas II soon stepped down and any potential successor was either too young, too unwilling or too dead to take over. The Duma, Russian Parliament, set up a Provisional Government led by Alexander Kerensky. At first, it went well: the economy improved, Soldiers finally returned home and the infrastructure was being fixed. But much of the Empire's former lands had to be given up. The Baltic states, Poland, Ukraine, Finland all went free. Much of their natural resources were taken away and an Oligarchy was silently established. Some were even thinking of another Revolution. But few wished to do so, fearing reprisal from the Oligarchs. Until that fateful day in July 1918, when a small worker's strike nearly exposed the true extent of the Oligarchy's economic control and manipulation. Revolutionaries, such as Ivan Walker, managed to get the truth out and soon called for the people to stand and fight against the government. Within hours, European Russia was at war with itself. Revolutionaries like Lenin and Trotsky returned and aided as best they could. By August, the Provisional Government was gone. Kerensky was dead, as were his ministers. The Socialist order was now to be established. With Ivan and Lenin at its head, showing the promised equality between Mobians and Humans. But as they mopped up the last of the Provisional Government's forces, The Czar returned from exile and staged a coup against the government. Sadly for him, it didn't work. This coup was crushed and the Czar was then trialled for Treason. He was found guilty and executed, along with his family. This sparked a Third Revolution, one that initially hoped to reestablish the old Government, but some wished to see Kerensky's dream come true. It was now a three-way war, between the Bolshevik Red Army, Monarchist White Army and Democratic Blue Army. = America = The United States has had a long history of freedom-loving and promises of opportunity, as such Mobians flocked there to have a fair shot at life. But much like their British counterparts, they had it bad. Bullied, discriminated and even lynched....these were some of the things they suffered. But they endured and lived on. The US was a latecomer in the War, though it had been supplying weapons to the Entente since the start of the war, it didn't get directly involved until the sinking of the USS Louisiana. No one knows who sank it, but it's mostly agreed to be a German U-boat. Regardless, the US soon sent over hundreds of thousands of troops to aid in the war. As well as its industrial capacity. But sadly, it too began to feel the strain of years of warfare. The nation is split between those who wish to fight and those who wish to retreat. With the next election coming up, many hope this won't lead to a Second Civil War. = Japan = Central Powers = Germany = During the Mobian Rebellions, the various tribes that made up 'Germany' were forced to unify under the banner of the Holy Roman Empire in order to stand a chance of defeating their Mobian opponents. But as they secured more and more victories, the alliance began to waver and weaken. Until the days of Napoleon, who invaded the HRE and conquered the entire territory. After the fall of Napoleon, and several other bloody wars, Germany eventually unified under the banner of the German Empire. When the assassination occurred, Germany stood behind its ally Austria-Hungary, beliving this would be a quick and easy war. But before long, it became clear that wasn't the case. = Austria-Hungary = The Austro-Hungarian Empire was born out of the fires of both Ottoman and Mobian conquest that ravaged the Balkans. Initially an Austrian lead alliance, it slowly turned into a full-blown independent nation under direct rule from Vienna. But it was an incredibly diverse empire, with many different nationalities under their banner (least of which are Mobians.) Though a small level of multiculturalism and decentralisation came out of the Seven Weeks War between Austria and Prussia, it remained a firming dictatorial state with the Austro-Hungarian monarchies having almost absolute power over their kingdom. When the Archduke was assassinated, the kingdom called for war against both Serbia and Mobius with the newly formed German Empire backing their position. Despite some close calls, such as the Brusilov Offensive, Austria-Hungary stubbornly remained in the war as they held their ground. But as time began to drag on, the minorities grew more and more discontent with Austro-Hungarian rule. 1918 became the 'Year of Revolution', as just about every minority under their rule went into open revolt. Unable to maintain their front lines and crush these revolts, Austria-Hungary was forced to surrender to the Entente in early 1919. = Ottoman Empire = As one of the two 'sick men of Europe', the Ottoman Empire was plagued with internal strike and revolt. When Germany called them into the war, they eagerly joined in the hope that the war would unify their dying nation and allow them to secure British Colonial possessions in Arabia. But the various nomadic tribes of the Middle East rose up in the 'Arab Revolts', supported by the British government and men like T. E. Lawrence, these tribesmen played a vital role in disrupting the Ottoman war effort and by 1920 the once-great Empire collapsed and was carved up by the European Colonial Powers. Important People Sonic Sonic was the direct son of King Jules, heir to the Mobian Throne, as such he grew up in relative luxury. He was treated well, good a good education and even money. But he wanted to see the world, he wanted to run. In the process of an 'escape attempt' he learnt of his incredible speed, he realised he could escape from his home whenever. Often he did, meeting new people and helping those in need. In one such outing, he met and saved a young Mobian fox, named Tails, from a gang of bullies. He quickly took him under his wing and they become like brothers, inseparable. When the War broke out, he volunteered to fight. Hoping to become a hero. At first, he was a trench runner, giving messages back and forth. He was actually quicker than a telegram, but soon he instead was used to help attack Trench lines. He'd speed in and secure the line as soon as possible. He was soon nicknamed 'The Fastest Thing Alive.' Tails Miles Prowler was an orphan living in New York. Bullied and ridiculed for having two tails, he soon ran away from the Orphanage. While running away he was chased by those who ridiculed him, but in the process, he learnt he could fly by using his tails like, what we would identify as helicopter blades. He found an old workshop north of New York and set up shop there. Since that day he became fascinated with Planes and flying. He got parts and tried to get an old Biplane that was left behind working again. In one such outing, he was stumbled across by Sonic, who decided to help the poor child and decided to call him 'Tails'. He even helped Tails with the plane, eventually, it was in working order. He took it for a test flight and found he was a natural. After flying for a bit Knuckles, who had been training nearby, went to investigate. The trio then met and have been inseparable since. When the War broke out and the US entered, Tails entered and tried to become a pilot. With vouching from Knuckles, and personal approval by Woodrow Wilson, he was accepted and took to the skies over Europe a few months later. Now, he is Americas best Flying Ace. Miles 'Tails' Prowler. Knuckles Knuckles was a weightlifter and a boxer before the War. Born in the Rocky Mountains, he was tried to become a strong man by his parents in order to help around their farm. After he finished school he started work as a boxer and weightlifter in order to best use his talents. Taking part in contests all across the nation, he was starting to become a celebrity. Akin to Marilyn Monroe or Charlie Chaplin, but soon he was called to work in the factories. Lifting, and sometimes bending, steel to help make equipment to ship off to Europe. America hadn't been drawn into the War yet. Until the sinking of the USS Louisiana, by a U-boat. Before long Knuckles was shipped off to war with his friends, Sonic and Tails, where he functioned as a 'Trench Stormer'. He would get to the enemy trench and, literally, punch everything to death. Surprisingly this worked, with support from other troops, he once again became a celebrity. Not as a Boxer, but as a War Hero. Shadow Shadow is the younger brother of the Bolshevik leader Ivan Walker. Having been separated when younger, Shadow was raised in the US. Having gone bitter towards humanity due to their mistreatment of them....with one exception. A young human girl named Maria had taken a liking to the hedgehog. They soon moved in together, but before long she was murdered by KKK members. He retaliated by killing those who did. Soon he discovered his Chaos Powers, he soon went into hiding. Fearing experimentation. Soon afterwards, however, he met a young hedgehog by the name of Hecate. Saving her from Human supremacists, they soon fell in love and by 1920 he had a wife, daughter and two sons. But the War came and he had to fight. He's just a normal soldier who happens to be quite fast. His Chaos Power is hidden from everyone but his family to keep himself safe. But above all, he hopes to see his brother again and talk him out of forming a radical ideology. Instead to come to see his family. Ivan Walker Ivan Sebastian Walker was raised in a small village at the very south of the Ural Mountains. Having only his parents and the locals to befriend he soon became a local favourite. Doing a lot of the heavy lifting, hunting and even running a local bar. His poor sense of humour amused his friends and family. They cared for Walker, he may have been Mobian but he was their Walker...but then came the War. When Russia declared war he was drafted to fight. After a quick farewell, he went straight to battle. He saw the War on the Eastern Front, he saw Russia's great successes and failures in the War. Over time he grew to blame the Czar, seeing him as an incompetent coward. He was one of the first to call for Russia pulling out of the war. Which it did, in February 1917, the February Revolution has begun. Ivan stood at the very front, he personally demanded the Czar's abdication. When he did (and the Duma, Russian Parliament, set up the Provisional Government) Ivan returned home to retire, hoping to spend the rest of his days with his family. But when he visited a friend in Moscow, he saw the poor job Kerensky was doing in running Russia. Ivan, once again dissatisfied, called for another Revolution. But few wished to do so. Until that fateful day in July 1918, when Ivan managed to get the truth out about the levels of corruption and soon called for the people to stand and fight against the government. Within hours, European Russia was at war with itself. Just as the tide started to turn, the Czar returned from exile with his family and a handful of soldiers in the hopes of staging a coup. Ivan had the Czar and his entire family shot. This caused yet another army to fight against the Red. While many feared this would be the end of their ideology, Ivan saw this as a final chance to eliminate the 'Enemies of The People' once and for all. Eggman Born in the late days of Prussia, Ivo Kintobor (later dubbed 'Eggman' by Entente propaganda) grew up to become a remarkable Engineer. Devising new machines and weapons, a perfect man for this new Industrial Age. He made improved rifles, Artillery Shells and, later on, Landships. But most prized of all, were his Automatons. Diesel-powered machines capable of rudimentary actions. Over time he strapped rifles onto them and sent them to the front. They were the most advanced weapons in the war at the time. But...also the most expensive. The Kaiser saw promise in the Scientist's work but it was too expensive. It cost hundreds to make even a handful, whole battalions cost hundreds of thousands if not millions. It was not an economically viable option for the War. Yet he kept tinkering, using Mobians as cheap labour. Seeing them as animals to be used for work. As he makes more and more machines in his factories he becomes more and more determined to see the war to its end. Lest his work all be for nought. Zero 'Jack' The Jackal Zero was a Mobian Jackal, born to German-Americans, on the 20th July 1889. When both his parents died in 1892, he moved to Germany to live with his Grandparents who subsequently raised him. When war broke out in 1914, Zero immediately volunteered to join the Imperial Army. His skill in combat, thanks to training from his grandfather, a veteran of the Franco-Prussian War, was noted by his superiors. He was given special training as a 'covert eliminations operative' which in all effectiveness were assassins. Other Jackals that matched his skills, or at least came close, were put together in a squad, dubbed 'Jackal Squad' which Zero taking the callsign 'Infinite'. However, his luck would change in early February 1917, while serving on the Eastern Front, half his squad was captured. He was subsequently interrogated by a Russian Colonel named 'Ivan Walker'. They eventually took a liking to each other and fell in love. For this, he could be kicked out of the Jackal Squad after they escaped. When the Revolution & Civil War hit Russia, Zero stayed with Ivan and eventually became his husband. Zero would later adopt the name 'Jack', after his friend John 'Jack' Reed. An American war Correspondent and Communist sympathiser who went to Russia during the October Revolution. Zero would adopt his name as an alias out of respect for his friend, who died of Scrub Typhus in 1920. Sarah Sarah is considered 'America's answer to Eggman'. She was raised in quite a wealthy family, so she had every door open to her. She wanted to become an inventor, which her family begrudgingly helped. She made a lab beneath her house, using her vast resources, and began tinkering. When war broke out she started a munition company, which evolved into other equipment. She became obsessed with the Automatons Eggman made and as such spends her free time trying to replicate them. While not as combat effective as Eggman's, she did manage to make Machines. But only for personal use, they helped her work and kept her company. Since her parents rarely visited. By 1921, she has been considered Eggman's engineering rival...and she plans on winning. Si Si, an alias he adopted with his real name being lost to time, is a normal soldier. A veteran of the war. Having been in the fields of France from 1914 up to 1921. While he does take leave, most of his time is spent on the front. Having seen many of his friends die during the conflict, he has lost the patriotism towards King and Country many others have. Yet he fights...not for love of his nation...but as an escape. His family is broken, his parents divorced and his brothers are taking innovative careers. He meanwhile....just stayed home. He 'held the fort' doing chores so his mother didn't have to. She called him his 'Wonderchild." But when war came, he saw a way out of his parents fighting. So he left for war...and a chance to be a hero...he found something else...something greater....but something worse. Armageddon Across the front, there are stories of horrors so revolting not even the weapons of The War could've caused it. Whole trenches wiped out, everyone ripped up or missing....survivors are left senseless....sometimes literally. Those who do survive and can talk are driven mad. Speaking of a golden demon who consumes the souls of both Humans and Mobians...as well as a name...Armageddon. However, many have dismissed these as random tales of horrors from the Front. However, one particular soldier seems to have reoccurring dreams of this individual...despite never seeing him. 1936-1945 ''The fruits of victory are tumbling into our mouths too quickly - Emperor Hirohito, 1942'' Prelude To War Important Countries Important People 1981-1989 ''When I was in the White House, I was confronted with the challenge of the Cold War. Both the Soviet Union and I had 30,000 nuclear weapons that could destroy the entire earth and I had to maintain the peace - Jimmy Carter'' The War To End All Wars Main Factions Mobians Origins and History The Origins of Mobians are completely unknown, many scholars in the 18th and 19th centuries had attempted to trace their beginnings or even their history. But all efforts have been futile, from what they have found it seems that as long as Humanity has existed, Mobians have been there. For centuries, they were a downtrodden minority often used as cheap labour. With a handful of exceptions, Mobians were considered subhuman, with a few more savage areas simply hunted them for sport. But the one day in the mid 16th century, a small number of Mobians gained superpowers which were quickly used against their former oppressors. Rallied behind these leaders, they partook in a series of bloody revolutions against mankind. Initially unable to secure more than a handful of decisive victories, before the Industrial Revolution gave humanity a technological edge which let them turn the tide. After the Napoleonic Wars, the Mobians Rebellions ended and many found themselves living amongst humanity. Often living in small enclaves in human settlements or in the countryside. Powers For reasons still being argued to this day, a handful of Mobians have gained various abilities. Along with the standard abilities like super speed and strength, a handful have developed more...otherworldly powers. Such as Telekinesis, flight and even Mobian-Human Relations Prior to The Awakening, Mobians were little more than slave labour, meat shields and sport for hunting. A handful of places did indeed treat Mobians well, such as the Cossack Tribes of the Caucasus, and were in turn spared from the horrors of the Mobian Rebellions, but these were exceptions rather than examples. Once the Mobian Rebellions ended and peace returned, relations were sour, to say the least. While no longer slaves, Mobians still faces much in the way of racial discrimination and prejudice. Generally speaking, employment is limited to low paying menial labour. with only a handful of Mobians ever receiving high paying or ranking jobs. As time goes on, the situation does slowly improve in the western world. Though only countries behind the Iron Curtain grant Mobians true equality (since their head of state is himself a Mobian.) The Chaos Emeralds And The Master Emerald